El principio del fin
by KusamaNanao
Summary: Eren necesita entrenar para poder dominar su lado titan ya que si no lo logra, su vida correrá peligro. Así empieza el viaje junto con Rivaille quien será el responsable de llevar a cabo el entrenamiento del chico. Sentimientos encontrados y un trágico final es lo que les espera a estos dos hombres. RivailleXEren
1. El principio

**_Hola.! bien, yo aquí con un nuevo fic._**

**_no contare nada ni dare adelantos, es un fic muy cortito así que la historia se cuenta sola. . ._**

**_disfrútenla :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. son obra de Hajime Isayama._**

**El principio**

_Sólo quería continuar como siempre, seguir con las misiones que se le encomendaban, acabar con esas malditas abominaciones de la naturaleza llamadas Titanes, defender a los que le importaba; entonces… ¿Por qué se encontraba en aquella situación?. . ._

_La escena era horrible, la noche más oscura en mucho tiempo, sangre, restos de extremidades humanas por doquier, árboles completamente destruidos, ropas y equipo de maniobras colgaban de las ramas de aquellos que seguían aun de pie, viento frio… interminable silencio._

_Personas con vida? Cero._

_Sin duda alguna ese lugar había sido sede de la masacre más terrible que se hubiere visto jamás. . ._

Al despertar los ojos le resultaban pesados al igual que su cuerpo.

¿Qué había sucedido? Ah! . . . Estaba soñando, que era…? No lo recordaba.

Hoy era el día en que aquel "mocoso" sí, el titán, sería vigilado por Rivaille al momento de su "evaluación".

¿Qué tendría que hacer? Demostrar ante éste y los demás miembros del ejército encargados de decidir su futuro, que era capaz de controlar su forma titánica.

Al parecer Rivaille estaba nervioso, jaja el capitán nervioso? Aquel miembro de la legión más poderoso estaba nervioso? Imposible!

Ja, pues así era. ¿La razón? Ésta sería un poco larga de explicar.

-¿Qué yo que!?- se escuchaba resonar aquel grito por todo el castillo, resguardo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Al parecer procedía de la Oficina de Rivaille, era él mismo el dueño de aquel estridente sonido.

-Cálmate Levi, es una misión más- Le decía una mujer de gafas y cabellos café. Hanji.

-así es, no tienes que reaccionar de esa manera, sólo serán unas cuantas semanas- mencionaba un hombre corpulento al parecer dueño de unos ojos azules y cabello rubio. El sargento Erwin

Levi suspiraba, al parecer Erwin había ido hasta el castillo para encomendarle una nueva "misión".

Según "los de arriba" como Levi llamaba a sus superiores, estaban un tanto preocupados por los avances que Eren presentaba en relación a su dominio de la forma titánica que él poseía y el uso que le darían a éste. Pero al parecer no había ninguno. Así que habían empezado a tomar medidas extremas, discutieron (según ya habían explicado Hanji y el Sargento) el qué hacer con el chico, al principio había querido exterminarlo, matarlo de alguna forma, dejándolo sin alimento, encerrarlo, dejarlo a su suerte fuera de los muros… en fin, decenas de las más horribles, inhumanas e inimaginables muertes. Por suerte Hanji había intercedido alegando una posible solución ¿Cuál era?...Bien, en eso consistía la misión del Capitán.

-Pero yo? No se les pudo ocurrir alguien más? En verdad tengo que ser yo?- replicaba Levi

-Tú eres el más capacitado para esta misión Levi, tú ya eres de por sí su Responsable- seguía alegando Erwin.

-Además como ya te lo explique, si no eres tu quien vaya a ese campamento en las afueras de la ciudad y se disponga a entrenar a Eren para que domine su forma de Titán podrían matarlo..! Esa fue la condición por la cual aceptaron- Volvía a explicar Hanji.

-Ja! Pues que lo maten, a mí que me importa!- dijo Levi con un tono de … ¿Burla?

-además yo no tengo tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y cuanto es "unas cuantas semanas"?

-Mira Levi, por tus tareas no te preocupes, Hanji se encargara de todo, y tienes el permiso, ya que es una orden de arriba, tres semanas es tu término, bueno, el termino de Eren, ya que si no logra controlarse y ser de alguna utilidad para la lucha contra esas monstruosidades tendrá que ser ejecutado, y no queremos eso para "La esperanza de la humanidad"- insistía Erwin

-Ja! La Esperanza de la humanidad, si querían matarlo lo hubieran hecho desde el principio y no delegar sus responsabilidades a otras personas-

- bien pues si así lo quieren que más da, y ya le explicaron al Mocoso?- se preguntaba el capitán.

-bueno… eso.. Más o menos- decía Hanji con una voz un tanto preocupada.

-Si así es entonces no hay más remedio, iré a empacar mis cosas- Levi salió de su oficina dejando atrás al sargento y a Hanji. Caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban a su habitación. ¿Quién era la persona de pie al lado de su puerta?

-vaya… Yeager, no deberías estar preparando tus cosas, quítate, me estorbas- Le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia al chico.

-Heicho… perdone, necesita…- al chico se le notaba distraído.

-qué quieres!? Habla más alto maldición, eres una niña!?- decía un ya enojado Rivaille justo antes de entrar a su habitación.

-ah..! Sí.! Perdone! Quería decirle que estaré totalmente bajo su cuidado señor- decía eren mientras hacía el ya conocido saludo militar. - sé que de mí depende mi progreso, pero estaría totalmente agradecido si contara con usted para impedir mi…- su tono de voz empezó a bajar.

-Tzk.. Estas subestimándome mocoso? – Levi estaba totalmente enojado, no dijo otra cosa y cerró de golpe su puerta.

Eren quedo un poco ….

-conmigo no posibilidades de fracaso Yeager es una misión después de todo- Se escuchó de detrás de la puerta. Eren sonreía para sí, al parecer el Levi le había dado esperanzas.

Estaba sorprendido al escuchar de Hanji que el Supremo Tribunal Militar había decidido asesinarlo por no ser de utilidad para el ejército, de inmediato se sumió en un estado de depresión. Inmediatamente después de contarle como ella había alegado para que no fuere así, y las circunstancias en que en algunas semanas se encontraría, se le volvió a notar un pequeño aire de esperanza.

Al principio Eren no había querido utilizar ni una vez su forma de titán pues tenía miedo de herir a alguien, aunque una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo ya que la situación lo ameritaba, pero después de ahí, nada. Esta vez daría un 110% para evitar su muerte, al parecer estaba entusiasmado, más de lo normal podría decirse. Pasaría tres semanas entrenando con el Capitán después de todo… y eso le resultaba gratificante pero… sería duro estar a solas con él, y no por el hecho de que sabía que su entrenamiento sería duro.

-Vaya. . . qué hare, qué hare. . – Repasaba Eren una y otra vez al empezar a guardar sus pocas pertenencias en una pequeña maleta. Al parecer el chico escondía ciertas inquietudes con respecto al hecho de pasar tres semanas a solas con el Pelinegro.

-Yeager..!- estas listo!? Gritaba Levi desde arriba del caballo que ya montaba, al chico que aún estaba acomodando sus pocas cosas en su propio corcel que sería su trasporte hacia el campamento sede de su entrenamiento.

_aah.! Sí, listo!- Respondía Eren al tiempo que subía al Caballo.

Sus amigos y compañeros despedían a ambos hombres desde la entrada del castillo.

Se notaba a una Mikasa un tanto deprimida por la partida de su hermano adoptivo, si por ella fuera, habría ido a acompañarlo, pero al ver que era imposible su petición decidió desistir. También estaba Armin, preocupado claro, pues sabía que si su amigo no lograba su cometido… bueno, su destino no sería agradable; se encontraba a una Hanji un tanto… bueno, "como ella" con lagrimitas en los ojos, despidiéndolos con un pañuelo blanco agitándolo de un lado a otro, deseándole buena suerte a Eren y gritándole a Levi que no le hiciera nada malo al chico y que no fuera muy duro con él.

Algunos miembros de la legión también estaban, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Connie, a excepción de unos cuantos… ellos no denotaban en sus caras angustia, o empatía con Eren, ya que sólo a los más allegados al chico se les había comentado su situación, ellos solo sabían que Eren tenía que ir a entrenar por… quien sabe que motivos.

Y bien… así empezó el camino de ambos, al parecer, no sería un viaje corto… y para Eren menos.

**_Bien así empieza mi nueva historia. Esta seguramente durara poco, 5 capítulos a lo mucho, no es taaan larga y no quiero que asi sea, sólo una pequeña historia llena de tragedia XD_**

**_Las actualizaciones serán igual que en mi otro fic, terminando capítulo ire subiéndolo ¿Cuándo? No lo se xp mañana, el fin… en dos semanas… jaja cuando la inspiración llegue n.n_**

**_Espero les guste XD en serio me estoy esforzando :) _**


	2. La confesión

Estaba atardeciendo, al parecer habían tardado más de lo esperado en llegar a su destino.

Rivaille descendió de su caballo tan pronto llegaron, y como buen obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza se dispuso a limpiar el lugar. Por otra parte Eren se sentía un tanto incomodo y ansioso por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora estaba acomodando sus cosas en la habitación asignada por Rivaille.

Se detuvo entonces a pensar…

Bien, iba a estar con el capitán por unas cuantas semanas, estaba seguro de que si no mostraba alguna mejoría iban a mandarlo a ejecutar tan pronto llegaran. Un momento! Empezó a preguntarse Eren…

-¿pero qué les pasa? Acaso soy un simple objeto, claro! No les sirvo deséchenme, desháganse de mí como si fuera otro de esos monstruos que andan por fuera de las murallas – tragó amargo, pues de alguna forma sí. Él era como esos monstruos.

-Yo ni siquiera deseaba tener esta… "habilidad"- susurraba el moreno.

En ese instante Rivaille terminaba de asear todo el lugar, si bien no era una cabaña muy grande todo tenía que estar en perfecto estado para él.

-pufft. Inhalaba hondo -bien, lo siguiente es… el mocoso-

-¿cómo se supone que lo haga? Más bien qué esperan que haga de él? Ni siquiera se mucho sobre los titanes y mucho menos de las habilidades del chico…-

-vaya… sí que son estúpidos…- se repetía Rivaille, ha! Mira que mandarlo a él. Podrían haber escogido a alguien que supiera más sobre el tema. Pero bueno ya estaba en ello.

-mocoso!- llamaba el capitán desde la parte de afuera de la cabaña, al parecer era una explanada muy grande, estaba rodeada de árboles que rebasaban los tres metros, bastante conveniente para el entrenamiento del chico

-Heicho!- el chico se hizo presente.

-bien, no sé en que estaban pensando al enviarme aquí contigo, pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad, como en el principio, pero depende de ti si quieres seguir viviendo. Entendido?-

-Si señor! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- musitaba Eren con un aire de determinación.

Maldición! Esos ojos verdes llenos de seriedad y compromiso eran lo que volvía a Levi loco, le fascinaban esos ojos, aunque no se diera cuenta aun de sus acciones, desde hace tiempo que seguía esos ojos a donde quiera que miraban.

-bien, empecemos entonces-

Su entrenamiento consistía en una rutina como la que tenían los soldados comunes, ejercicio de resistencia, fuerza, agilidad y velocidad. Así empezaban todos los días, al atardecer Eren se transformaba en titán y Levi comenzaba, más que su entrenamiento, a experimentar un poco con las habilidades del chico.

Por ejemplo, ya sabían que un titán era menos fuerte al anochecer, pues con Eren eso no aplicaba, el chico se mantenía de pie y con energía (o la poca que le quedaba por el duro entrenamiento que tenía durante el día), el chico además empezaba a regenerarse de una manera más rápida de lo que usualmente lo hacía,( vaya que era conveniente, las palizas que se llevaba con Rivaille no eran del todo leves) , empezaba a dominar la cristalización y lo más importante hasta ahora, conservaba la cordura, no se descontrolaba como antes, al parecer el estrés de cada situación en la que había tenido que transformarse detonaba aquella falta de control, pero no ahora, ahora estaba en paz y tenía el tiempo que quería para poder concentrarse, al parecer hasta podía comunicarse con el capitán aunque… de una manera en que solo ellos se entendían.

-Bien hecho Eren, ahora regresemos a la cabaña- al parecer acababan de terminar su entrenamiento. Eren yacía de rodillas frente al pelinegro y le costaba respirar.

- en pocos días volvemos al cuartel, y de ahí…- pausó Rivaille

La cara de Eren se elevó hasta toparse con los ojos del capitán, denotaban un poco de angustia e incertidumbre.

–Estarás bien soldado, has estado entrenando con el mejor hombre que esas basuras del ejército tienen… Yo- le musitó con un aire de superioridad.

-Si Capitán!- el chico sonó más animado.

Al parecer Levi estaba en desacuerdo con la ideología del ejercito, el solo estaba ahí porque bueno… Erwin le había proporcionado esa opción cuando era más joven.

Con el paso del tiempo (que no era mucho en realidad) la situación ahí se había tornado mejor de lo que Eren podía pensar.

El chico estaba más y más entusiasmado con el hombre de ojos grises, digo… siempre le gustó pero no de una manera como ahora.

Ya que estaban más en confianza (según se notaba) Eren le hacía a menudo platica a Rivaille durante la cena, así conoció más del Capitán, y eso le emocionaba bastante.

Aunque eran cosas triviales Eren ahora sabía que el color favorito del capitán era el Verde, su pasatiempo era entrenarse arduamente, aunque ya lo había notado, tenía una obsesión con la limpieza, también era muy bueno cocinando (pues el preparaba los alimentos de ambos) sabía que siempre denotaba un aire de frialdad y una actitud de pocos amigos, pero en realidad era solo una pared que el hombre ponía ya que no le gustaba mucho la gente.

-Capitán… - ya en la cabaña y con la cena en la mesa Eren, como todas las noches se disponía a empezar con su … interrogatorio. Esta vez preguntaría algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde tiempo atrás.

Rivaille no sabía por qué pero no le molestaba contestar las preguntas del menor, es más hasta parecía que disfrutaba manteniendo una conversación amena con él(aunque este se limitase sólo a responder y nunca a preguntar nada) y siempre que pudiera contemplar aquella mirada que dejaba ver el alma del muchacho, estaría a gusto.

-¿qué pasa?- contestaba Levi con un tono seco.

-bueno… me preguntaba… alguna vez usted se ha enamorado?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Levi. Alzó una ceja mientras dejaba el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

-a que viene eso? Como sea… la respuesta es No- se limitó a contestar.

-pero… nunca le ha interesado ese tema? Sabe? ...- seguía el muchacho hablando. -… cuando era pequeño siempre miraba aquellas parejas que iban y venían de la mano, como se profesaban amor eterno… las cosas y los regalos cursis que se hacen… ya sabe. Siempre quise saber… que se siente estar… enamorado - el tono de voz del ojiverde comenzó a decaer.

El superior miraba con detenimiento al joven, al parecer el semblante que puso al momento de pronunciar sus últimas palabras lo dejo un tanto inquieto, no le gustaba aquella mirada apagada, le gustaba el Eren que era molesto, siempre hablando y emocionándose como un chiquillo.

-sabes Eren? A nosotros no se nos está permitido amar y conoces bien la razón, me he negado ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo- no sabía porque le decía esas cosas al castaño, pero no le molestaba, total nadie más que ellos dos iban a saberlo.

-… así que no te ilusiones con cosas como esas, imagina tan solo por un momento la situación,

Tu pareja, tus hijos o.. Lo que fuese, viéndote partir en cada expedición que tenemos, rumbo a… la muerte, con la incertidumbre de si regresarás o no- la voz del mayor se hacía menos audible.

El chico estaba un poco cabizbajo sin embargo volvió a retomar su postura, aquella que denotaba viveza en sus ojos.

-lo sé! Lo sé bien capitán, pero no me gustaría negarme el placer que ha de provocar el amar y ser amado, para mí eso significaría más esfuerzo, más empeño en lo que hago! Y en cada expedición daría el 200% para derrotar a esos monstruos, me aseguraría de sobrevivir y estoy seguro, de que esa persona me daría la energía para seguir el día a día-

Levi quedo sorprendido por la respuesta del chico, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos podría decirse que hasta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, le impresionaba lo apasionado que podía ser el chico y aunque… pareciere más una fantasía de adolescente, sabía que, aunque fuera un poco surrealista… el quería ser esa persona! El quería provocarle tal sentimiento y quería sentir…

Quería sentir esos ojos como suyos nada más.

-Ah.! Lo siento- el chico volvió a acomodarse en la silla. – Me deje llevar- volteaba la mirada hacia el suelo un poco apenado, pues su cara estaba toda roja.

El chico sabía que todas esas palabras estaba dedicándoselas a él y sólo a él, su amado capitán. Vaya… que cosas estaba diciendo en ese momento. Como si fuera posible si quiera que…

-Eren- el chico volteó de inmediato a escuchar a su superior llamarlo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rivaille estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, estaba estirándose para quedar lo más cerca posible de Eren. Le alzó un poco más la barbilla y sin más le soltó un pequeño beso en los labios.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No tenía idea, simplemente se le antojaba hacerlo. Y al sentir los labios suaves y cálidos del chico, seguramente se le antojaría más seguido.

-Me has sorprendido mocoso- Decía mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar y dejaba a un Eren confundido, sonrojado hasta más no poder y a punto de que se le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas.

-capi… porque.. Usted…- se llevo la mano izquierda a sus ojos que dejaban ver las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

–no se burle de mí.. Por favor… -

-tú, mocoso…- se veía un poco irritado a Levi.

-como podría yo burlarme de cosas como estas!- se levanto bruscamente de la mesa.

Vaya… le había confesado (indirectamente) lo que sentía y el mocoso creía que se estaba burlando, que clase de persona indeseable pensaba que era!?

Eren se sorprendió de la acción del mayor… había pensado decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él pero… imposible estaba burlándose de él, seguro.

Y seguramente si se confesaba estaría incurriendo en un error fatal. Sin embargo resultó peor, Rivaille se había enojado con él.

-No! capitán, lo siento… yo no… yo no quise decir eso- le alcanzo justo en el momento en que Rivaille subía por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación en el piso superior.

-yo… Capitán usted también me gusta!- soltó el castaño sin más.

El capitán se dio la vuelta para mirarle de soslayo

-a qué te refieres con… también?

Oh.. No, su más profundo temor, había mal entendido todo aquello, que pretensioso fue al pensar que con aquel beso el mayor le estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

El menor bajaba la cabeza, quería que un titán apareciera de la nada y se lo tragase en ese mismo instante. Que tonto.

Levi no había entendido y Eren había malinterpretado esa respuesta.

El mocoso le estaba correspondiendo? A eso se refería con aquel "también"

Al besar a Eren no pensó en lo que ocurriría después, solo quería hacerlo y ya, no esperaba que el chico le correspondiera y… bueno no le importaba tampoco, mantendría aquel sentimiento oculto, después de todo no obligaría a un chiquillo a estar con alguien como él. Pero… Una confesión?

-vaya… que molestia- bufo por lo bajo el capitán, sin embargo Eren lo escuchó.

-ah… yo… capitán yo… en serio lo siento mucho.. Yo no quería.. Yo no…- la voz del menor se entrecortaba por las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener.

-Eres un mocoso llorón sabes? No puedo creer que hicieras esto… pero debo admitirlo para ser un llorón tienes los suficientes cojones para venir con esa penosa cara y confesarte-

Eren seguía con la cabeza gacha y con el orgullo por el suelo.

-bueno… después de todo es lo que más me gusta de ti, esa determinación-

Qué? Había escuchado mal? Dijo que le gustaba? Su mirada se encontró con la de su superior, había dejado de llorar y ahora ambos mantenían la mirada.

-bueno… supongo que no hay más remedio, yo provoque esto y dado que no soy un maldito cualquiera me haré responsable y…-

Eren estaba desbordando felicidad al momento de que se encontraba en un estado de incredulidad.

-aceptare tus sentimientos Eren Yeager-

-Capitán… usted…- el muchacho solo se quedo ahí, ahora soltaba un gran llanto incontrolable, sin embargo ahora era de inmensa felicidad.

-en serio eres un maldito mocoso llorón- le susurró a Eren mientras se acerco a abrazarlo.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la demora U.u

no tenía lap, tengo mil examenes... pero bueno, me di un pequeño espacio para actualizar mi fic.

actualmente estoy haciendo otro, que por cierto, tampoco he actualizado, espero poder hacerlo pronto, las vacaciones se aproximan y podre escribir con total libertad n-n

por lo pronto espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.


	3. Conociéndose

como recompensa por la demora les traje esto.

Advertencia: Lemon. Naaah, bueno intento de. es la segunta vez que lo intento y espero sea mejor que la anterior.

Ssoy muy masoquista. Amo a estos dos y a Erencin siendo el Uke XD y aún asi los maltrato muy gacho (spoileando su fic).

bien... acabo de escribirlo. Espero les guste y ahora sí a actualizar cuando la inspiracion llegue.

* * *

El joven castaño y el capitán de la legión se encontraban en la habitación de éste último, al parecer después de todo aquel revuelo de la confesión y todo eso, había atraído al chico a la cama para…

Bueno, Levi le explicaba…

-ca.. Capitán que hace?-

-¿cómo que qué hago? No hablabas hace un momento de profesarse amor eterno y todas esas cosas? Bueno… pues esta es mi manera de decírtelo-

El mayor se encontraba ya sobre el pequeño, empezaba a quitarle la camisa que llevaba.

-pe.. Pero yo… bueno, no me refería a esto, digo… yo nunca…-

-Ha!-

Una sonrisa burlona de parte de Levi se hizo notar. –Si, ya me di cuenta, se nota-

Eren más que avergonzado estaba con el orgullo herido.

-pues lo siento! Yo … yo siempre quise hacer este tipo de cosas con alguien especial, y perdón si no soy tan fácil como con todas las personas con quien seguramente has estado-

-hhm…- Levi se retiro de encima del chico. –Mocoso de mier…- se contuvo.

No, no iba a ser igual que con todos, Eren era especial y así iba a tratarlo desde el comienzo.

-Eren, lo siento si? Yo… no creo que seas una persona fácil ni nada de eso, yo no estoy comparándote tampoco… y respecto a eso que mencionas al final… ¿con cuántas personas crees que he estado?

Eren lo miraba atento, se enderezó de repente.

Vaya… no lo había pensado bien, se preguntaba cómo es que Levi perdió su virginidad.

-y… con quién fue? Quién le enseñó… esto?-

La situación tomo un giro inesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- Levi se había incorporado y se recargó en la cabecera , junto a Eren.

El chico alzo los hombros. –no sé, curiosidad?-

Levi lanzó un suspiro al aire. Bien, si su ahora amante quería escucharle, pues… le contaría, ya que.

-no es la gran cosa ni una larga historia- se acomodó mejor.

-verás, cuando era un adolescente, tal vez tendría unos 15 años, solía trabajar de cartero, antes de que Erwin me hiciera la oferta de entrar al Ejército. Mi familia era muy pobre, y yo tenía que mantener mis gastos de alguna forma así que no me quedo de otra. Un día tuve que ir a la casa de una noble al parecer por ese día tenía que suplantar a otro tipo cuya ruta de entrega era en Shina-

Eren prestaba mucha atención a lo que Levi estaba contándole, se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó de frente.

-bien, para no hacer esto más largo, iré al grano.-

-toque la puerta y salió una mujer de aproximadamente unos 35 años, tenía cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran de un azul encantador y tenía la piel blanca al parecer muy tersa, no recuerdo como estaba vestida pero si era una noble supongo que bien. En fin, me invitó a pasar después de que le entregase la carta que al parecer procedía de la Legión de Reconocimiento. La leyó Tenía una cara triste.-

-Yo no sabía porque me invitó y no lo pensé en ese momento. Hizo que me sentara en la sala, en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, ella me dijo…-

Pausó un poco, no se había puesto a pensar en el significado de esas palabras hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te dijo Levi?

-haha! Eres un confianzudo mocoso-

Eren se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-lo.. Siento-

-no, está bien, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre al venir de ti- El chico se sonrojo aún más.

-bueno… es que ella…

- "sabes que es peor que morir? No poder ver más a la persona que amas"- Repitió Rivaille.

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

-¿Eso te dijo?- si… y al parecer ya sé que estaba escrito en aquella carta que le entregue-

-ya veo… entonces…- Eren lo dedujo rápidamente, no era tan tonto como todos pensaban.

-si.. Y nunca me puse a pensar en ello-

-Su amante seguramente habrá muerto y aquella carta lo anunciaba- dijo Eren con voz apagada.

-bien… pues aun quieres saber el resto?-

-si! Cuéntame- el chico de nuevo presto atención.

-pues bien… ella se sentó al lado mío, empezó a acariciarme la pierna y después metió su mano en mis pantalones, empezó a frotarme y me preguntó que si se sentía bien. Era un simple chico, así que solo asentí, la mujer me pregunto que si había estado alguna vez con alguna mujer y yo me negué, creo que en ese momento me sonrió, no lo recuerdo, y empezó a desnudarse-

-Bien… ya imaginarás el resto- terminó de decir Levi.

-pero… y qué paso con ella después?-

-y yo que se Eren!? Porque quieres saber esas cosas?-

El chico entristeció un poco, Levi era … bueno Levi. Y no moderaba la manera en que hablaba, a veces muy golpeado.

-no lo sé, la visitaba cada semana, por un año entero. Cambien mi ruta para que así fuese-

-Un día simplemente no abrió la puerta, al parecer se había mudado o… se murió, no sé nunca hablábamos mucho de todos modos y no conocía mucho de ella por esa razón.-

- La amabas? O… por lo menos ¿te gustaba? Después de todo cambiaste tu ruta para visitarla no?- Eren se aventuró a preguntar aunque en su tono de voz se le tornase algo angustiado.

-No. te dije que nunca había sentido tal cosa. Pero ella fue la primera persona con quien estuve así que simplemente quería seguir sintiendo aquel placer… o tal vez era atracción física, en fin… amor no era. No me entristeció no verla de nuevo así que inmediatamente al cumplir 15 años entre al ejercito, ya había conocido a Erwin y me había hecho la propuesta, en realidad no era muy de la idea de pertenecer a la Legión, pero la paga era buena y sería una carga menos para mis padres… cosa que…-

Eren denotó una cara un tanto… entristecida? Bien, no lo sabía, aun no entendía aun muy bien las expresiones del mayor.

-perdón si hice que recordaras algo malo…-

-No- volvió el mismo tono serio de Levi.

Está bien, mis padres murieron poco después, no fue un titán ni nada de eso, al parecer asaltaron la casa y los malditos los asesinaron. Jajá, gracioso, no teníamos para comer y aun así…-

Eren le dio un beso cálido en los labios. Haciendo que el hilo de la anterior conversación se perdiera.

-mocoso… sabes que estás provocándome… no me resistiré si haces ese tipo de…-

Eren volvió a besarle.

-no es necesario que te resistas, yo también quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-

¿Cuanto tiempo había (inconscientemente) deseado al joven castaño?

No lo sabía, pero tenía ahora la oportunidad de reclamarlo como suyo. No, eso no, le diría cuanto es que lo quería, sí.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero en aquel momento algo en Levi Rivaille despertó e hizo vibrar de una manera extraña su corazón, era amor? No lo sabía o nunca había sentido aquello, pero si lo que describían como amor se sentía de aquella forma entonces seguro que lo era.

Eren por su parte, estaba dispuesto a entregarse a aquella persona. Lo amaba después de todo.

Levi hubiera querido tomar de una vez a Eren, pero no sería rudo para nada. Sería tierno, como se supone que debe ser la primera vez. Claro, para Levi también sería la primera vez teniendo sexo con alguien a quien amara.

-haha- bufó para sus adentros el capitán.

No, no sería solo sexo, seria amor.

Amor en su máxima expresión.

El menor ya estaba otra vez acostado sobre la cama. Levi termino de quitarle la camisa previamente a medio desabotonar al tiempo en que le propiciaba un lento, cálido y al mismo tiempo ahogado beso.

-hmgg…- Eren gemía un poco, empezaba a sentir la boca del mayor pasar por uno de sus pezones, jugueteaba con ellos iba de uno al otro, daba círculos alrededor de ellos con su lengua y mordisqueaba con suma delicadeza. Eren sostenía del cabello a su capitán, era un suave agarre.

-ca.. Capitán..-

Levi se levanto para ver la cara sonrojada de su ahora amante. Dios! Que vista..! Era hermoso

Lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

El joven sin camisa, el cierre de su pantalón a medio bajar, se notaba ya como el miembro de éste empezaba a despertar, su cara totalmente roja y con un leve lagrimeo.

Sin dudarlo dejó caer sus labios en los del chico, recorriendo con la lengua su cavidad completa.

-aahh…- ambos se separaban por ínfimos segundos para tomar aire.

Levi empezó a quitarse la camisa. Eren lo miraba, muy detenidamente. Aquel torso perfectamente moldeado, sus músculos… la temperatura cálida que estaba emanando… no resistió a tocarlo, trato de levantarse para besarlo y así lo hizo.

Cómo es que ese chico lo hacía perder la cordura? Nunca antes lo había tocado y sus cuerpos reaccionaban perfectamente al del otro.

Así fue como Levi se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, hizo lo mismo con la del menor.

-Ca.. Capi..- trataba de articular el castaño.

-Tranquilo Eren… te haré sentir bien-

El capitán empezó por acariciar la cadera de Eren, iba bajando poco a poco, con tal delicadeza… cual flor hermosa y delicada se tratase.

Lamia cada parte del chico mientras que éste se limitaba a tapar su boca con su antebrazo, impidiendo que el sonido de sus gemidos saliera.

Por fin llegó al miembro erecto del ojiverde, empezó a masturbarlo.

-Aah..!- Eren no pudo más, al sentir tal contacto soltó el más audible gemido de la noche, pero no el último.

-ma… más rápido-

-tranquilo muchacho- susurraba al odio de Eren.

–lo mejor viene apenas-

No quería apresurarse, quería disfrutar todo de aquel cuerpo que yacía bajo él.

Eren pensaba que se encontraba en el cielo, sentía el placer más grande que jamás se había imaginado y si es que algo más podía darle tal placer no lo imaginaba. Se equivocó.

En ese momento arqueo la espalda, consecuencia de aquel dedo intruso que recorría dentro de él.

-al principio será doloroso, pero lo hare lo más lento posible- le decía el pelinegro mientras le besaba las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-no.. No lo hagas lento, ve a tu ritmo-

-me.. Me gusta-

Sin más, el mayor obedeció introduciendo un segundo dedo serrando y abriendo dentro del chico como si de unas tijeras se tratasen.

-aagh…- Eren seguía gimiendo.

-Bésame…- pedía el chico con las manos extendías hacia la cara del mayor.

Éste dejo su trabajo por unos segundos para propiciarle no solo un beso, dos tres, infinidad de besos, en su frente, mejillas, nariz y en esos hermosos labios…

Dos segundos después Levi metió un tercer dedo.

-aahh..- gemía una y otra vez, ya por la reacción de sentir los dedos del mayor, ya por el placer que sabía le propiciaba a su amante escucharle gemir.

Levi saco los dedos de una sola vez, se posiciono en medio de las piernas del chico, las abrió de una manera suave y erótica, a su vista, las coloco por sobre sus hombros para tener mayor comodidad y sin más se introdujo en el cuerpo de Eren.

-Aaaaaah..!- Gimió El chico.

Era el placer más grande de su vida. Y ver la cara de quien se lo estaba proporcionando era aun más placentero.

Levi no empezó a moverse aún.

-¿Ahh.. Qué pasa? Articulo el muchacho con la voz entrecortada.

-Eren- La voz de Levi era amable, no era fría ni severa como de costumbre, tampoco golpeada. Era cálida y reconfortante.

-Eren… quiero que me sientas, quiero que sientas mi amor por ti, eres desde ahora la persona más importante para mí, quiero que hagas esto solo conmigo y con nadie más, quiero que esos gemidos sean solo míos y que no le muestres esta cara a nadie más-

-Te.. Te lo juro, soy solo tuyo, quiero que tú me prometas lo mismo, sé solo mío, Heicho…-

-mi precioso niño…- acarició con una mano la cara de Eren…

-te lo juro, juro que te amo y que a nadie más tratare como te trato a ti-

Y así empezó a hundirse más en el cuerpo del menor.

-aahhh….-

-Eren… di mi nombre-

Levi empezó a moverse lentamente, el menor se aferró al cuello de su amante.

-Eren..!-

Apresuró más sus embestidas.

-mi nombre dilo…-

-aah… Le… aaa… Ahh! Aaa…-

Al muchacho le costaba respirar y por ende articular palabra alguna.

-le… Levi… Levi! Levi,-

Gritaba el nombre de la persona amada a más no poder, pues el mayor había alcanzado aquel placentero lugar que volvía loco a Eren.

-Levi..! Te amo… ahh.. aaa…-

-Te gusta? Aa… aaa… es… es placentero estar dentro de mí?

-Levi no dejaba de embestir al muchacho, primero había ido despacio, pero ahora las embestidas iban cada vez más rápido.

-si… es.. aaa- a Levi le faltaba el aire también.

-se siente de maravilla Eren, eres grandioso, es hermoso estar dentro de ti, eres muy cálido-

El castaño esbozó una gran sonrisa, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de felicidad.

-me alegro, a mí también me gusta sentirte…

-ahí..! más…. Aaah….. –

-te amo- repetía Eren.

-también te amo- contestaba Levi.

-aahh, más Levi, más… – profesaba el menor

Y así lo hizo, el mayor empezó a dar estocadas más y más rápidas, más y más fuertes. Ambos estaban próximos a terminar.

-Eren…!-

-Levi…!-

-Aaaahhh..!- ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Levi planto su semilla dentro de Eren, mientras que en el abdomen del pelinegro se veía un liquido blanquecino.

Ambos hombres terminaron exhaustos.

-ahora lo entiendes- decía Levi aun sobre el menor, pero ahora estaba recostado en su pecho.

-esta es mi forma de decirte que te amo-

Eren estaba próximo a quedarse dormido, así que entre sueños logro contestarle

-Tienes una hermosa forma de decirlo-

Y así quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al parecer estos dos obtuvieron la felicidad que deseaban… sin embargo en el mundo en el que lastimosamente les toco vivir, eso no existe. No se está permitido crear ese tipo de lazos y si alguien lo hacía, seguramente acabaría mal.

Mientras duro ese momento nada les importo, se olvidaron del mundo. Que fácil no? aunque por muy duro que suene, el amor no es una forma de escape, tal vez te proporcione pequeños instantes de felicidad pero eso solo es momentáneo.

Ahora tendrán que volver a la Legión a enfrentar un obstáculo mayor, será Eren capaz de superar su prueba?

Era momento de regresar a la realidad.

* * *

jaja sere una maldita..! algunos ya asbrán como acabare esto. (sigue spoileando su propio fic)

juro que no planeaba esto, pero la verdad es cruel y no como otros lo pintan. :/ lástima por estos dos.

XDDD como compensacion hare un fic. (al terminar este y el otro) en donde sea todo bonito y asi XD


	4. Previo al desastre

**Previo al desastre**

Todo parecía estar tranquilo en la mañana del último día que Levi y Eren pasarían en el campamento de entrenamiento.

Eran las 8 y ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento, no sin antes haber tomado el desayuno y limpiar un poco.

Eren estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, según parece Rivaille ordeno al chico que se convirtiera en Titán desde el inicio y le pidió que entrenara de esa forma, pues lo importante para los malditos que habían puesto en esa situación al pobre chico, era que el Titán no se saliera de control y demostrara alguna utilidad. Había una gran mejora, desde el primer día hasta esta mañana se notaba bastante progreso, y no habían tenido ningún accidente o inconveniente.

¿De qué se quejaban entonces? Se preguntaba Rivaille, pues este había notado que el muchacho castaño era muy habilidoso. Su problema era que no habían dejado que demostrara toda aquella destreza que poseía.

Mientras Eren realizaba todos los ejercicios y labores que Levi le encargo (entrenamiento rutinario solo que en forma de titán) el azabache lo vigilaba, no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Ahora poseía el amor del menor, desde hacía tiempo se había percatado de sus propios sentimientos, sin embargo seguía ignorándolos, hasta ahora.

Rivaille había tratado a Eren de una forma en que nunca trato a alguien más, con el ojiverde era bastante amable, su voz no era tan fría y dura, al contrarío se notaba amabilidad y calidez en sus palabras y acciones.

-vaya…- se dijo para sí el capitán con cierto tono apagado.

Ahora que lo meditaba no se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que les diría a los habitantes del cuartel, respecto a su relación. Bien, para él no había problema pues siempre pensaba que no era algo de su incumbencia. No así el caso del muchacho, seguramente Eren querría contarlo todo y andar de cariñosos por todo el castillo, llamarlo con apodos cursis como "amor" "corazón" o… alguna otra estupidez. Claro que si venía del castaño y eso le hacía feliz no estaría en contra y estaría contento con eso. Si bien el capitán demostraba, o más bien, no demostraba sentimiento alguno, por lo que sea que fuere, no sería así con Eren, por él no le importaba que todos los miembros de La Legión pensaran que se había vuelto blando o que no era tan aterrador e intimidante como pensaban.

–Son estúpidos- mascullo por lo bajo, mientras aun se encontraba alejado unos metros del titán para vigilar como proseguía con sus tareas. Y de nuevo se ensimismó en sus pensamientos.

Mudarse de habitación sería también el problema pues si el muchacho pasaba su prueba podría salir de la celda y mudarse a otra habitación. (Al parecer también habían prometido algo de eso) Así que no tendría la excusa de que tenía que vigilarlo y por eso lo trasladaría a su propia habitación…

También estaba el preferencialismo, pues… tal vez no mucho, pero sí que trataría a Eren de manera diferente, aunque por muy su amante que fuera no dejaría que flojeara o hiciera el vago por ahí. No, definitivamente haría que se volviera más fuerte, haría que los demás dejaran de verlo como algo más que solo un arma, lo protegería de todo y todos incluyendo a los humanos, derrotarían a todos aquellos monstruos habitantes de las afueras de las murallas, llevaría al chico a explorar el mundo, lo harían todo juntos…

Repentinamente se vio pensando todas aquellas cosas. ¿Qué diablos!? Acaso ya estaba planeando una vida al lado del muchacho? Ja! El amor sí que le estaba pegando duro… nunca lo habría imaginado, el hombre más duro de fuerte, físicamente y de corazón; dominado. Sí aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes hacían que imaginara ese tipo de cosas, que las hablara, que las hiciera!

Todo. Por Eren sería capaz de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien… al parecer regresan mañana en la mañana- hablaba un hombre de cabellos rubios, al parecer era el sargento Erwin dirigiéndose a Hanji Zoe. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-eso parece…- contestaba la castaña en un tono de preocupación nada característico de ésta.

-no tienes de que preocuparte- decía al tiempo de posar una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Ese chico es muy fuerte, seguro que saldrá bien, además, recuerda que se encuentra con Rivaille.

-es cierto…- y le esbozo una leve sonrisa.

- No debes subestimarlo a él tampoco - El rubio le sonrió un poco, bajo la mano del hombro de ésta al tiempo que se alejaba.

-es… cierto..- se repetía Hanji al tiempo de retomar su semblante decaído.

Aquellas palabras no le habían hecho cambiar de parecer, pues la morena presentía algo malo. Esperaba que su intuición, por esta única vez, le fallara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya el atardecer, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre. La vista ahí era increíble aunque no había animales cerca, se avistaba un halcón volando por entre las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban todo el lugar. Pero además de eso, nada.

El entrenamiento de tres semanas, al parecer había concluido.

-Oi! Eren!- Gritaba Rivaille al chico que enjuagaba su cara sudada en un balde de agua al pie de la cabaña.

-Apúrate, tienes que recoger tus cosas esta misma noche y dejar todo como estaba, saldremos mañana en la madrugada para llegar antes del medio día, recibí una carta hace un momento de Erwin, según parece tendremos menos de una hora al llegar al castillo para cambiarnos y dejar nuestras cosas e ir directamente al Tribunal Superior Militar.

-entiendo- miro a Rivaille y se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña para cumplir la orden.

-Eren…- dejó oír el azabache antes de que el menor entrara. –Todo irá bien- le dijo el mayor sin algún tono o semblante en particular.

El castaño sonrió, vaya… las palabras de aquel hombre bastaban para subirle el ánimo.

-Lo sé, gracias- se sonrojo un poco, aunque ya no estaba tan inseguro de sí mismo, el chico le agradecía que se preocupara por él. Dicho esto entro rápidamente, parece que la energía le volvió al cuerpo.

No era muy tarde, pero habían cenado y terminado de limpiar el pequeño lugar que les alojó durante un tiempo para ir a dormir y así descansar lo suficiente. Sobre todo Eren, que había estado preparándose tan arduamente durante todo ese tiempo.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la misma habitación, compartiendo la cama de Rivaille. Pues desde que se declararon "amor eterno" como el ojiverde le llamaba, no habían dormido separados.

El pequeño se acercaba, besaba los labios y el cuello del mayor, como incitándolo a algo más.

-Eren... espera, sabes que no debemos hacer esto, mañana será un día bastante pesado para ambos… el chico le calló con un tierno e inocente beso.

-lo sé, sólo quería estar de esta manera contigo- el pequeño se acurrucó mas al pecho del mayor, éste le abrazaba con tanta ternura, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara. Aunque prácticamente así era, Eren sólo tenía 15 años después de todo. Acariciaba los cabellos del menor con tal delicadeza…

-bien… descansa- Levi le dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Eren ya estaba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. –Te amo Levi- musitó antes de quedar completamente dormido.

El mayor le beso la frente. –también te amo, pequeño mocoso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya, si que no les dieron tiempo de nada.

Inmediatamente después de que Eren y Rivaille dejaran sus cosas acomodadas en sus habitaciones ya en el castillo, un grupo de soldados al parecer de las tropas estacionarias llegaron por ellos. Tendrían que llegar a su destino antes del medio día, se les indicó a ambos.

-Custodiando a Eren como si fuera un maldito criminal…- musitaba Rivaille sobre su caballo ubicado detrás de la caravana de soldados que llevaban a Eren esposado de manos y pies sobre una carreta.

-tranquilo Levi, no se lo hagas peor al muchacho- le musitaba Erwin.

–Sabes como son, es mejor guardar compostura- agregaba Hanji

-tzk.. Maldita sea- se limitó a contestar.

Al parecer estos tres eran los únicos de la Legión a los que se les permitió estar presentes durante la evaluación del muchacho (por obvias razones) dejando atrás a una muy preocupada Mikasa y a un muy nervioso Armin. Eren les prometió que todo saldría bien y regresaría con ellos para antes de la cena.

Que equivocado estaba…

_Si hubiera sabido que todo terminaría así, te habría abrazado mucho más._

* * *

_Jaja Vaya...! lo tuve listo antes. XD_

_bien pues... tengo que admitirlo, esta semana fue horrible (y aun falta mañana viernes) hmm... creo que me fue bien en mis exámenes y trabajos finales, aunque aun falta mas..._

en fin... espero que les haya gustado, si es así se los agradecería mucho si dejaran algún Review. XD aunque sea uno pequeñito, asi bonito.

No? Ok. no. U.u  
jaja pues sin más que decir...  
al parecer el siguiente capitulo será el último.  
sí, no me gusta mucho eso de alargar historias :/

sin mas, hasta le próximo capítulo :)


	5. El fin

Bueno ahora sí, el final. A pesar de que fue muy corto disfrute haciendo este fic. XD  
escribi un capitulo de la nada como... bueno no esperaba que resultara algo más, de repente agarre mi lap y dos capítulos mas surgieron, el día de hoy (viernes 12 de noviembre) volvia tomar mi lap y dos capítulos mas surgieron XD.  
sin embargo no subiré este capítulo hasta... HOY  
jaja ok. ya parece que hablo del pasado y futuro y asi... naah el cap. lo escribi el viernes de la semana pasada pero lo subi hasta hoy para mantener el suspenso. XDD  
sin mas...

* * *

**_No podemos regresar, no podemos recuperar las  
tantas cosas perdidas. . . _**

Esa mañana, la última en la cabaña había soñado algo…

¿Qué era? No recordaba. O tal vez…

No, imposible, todo saldrá bien, Eren… saldrá de ésta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaban ya, había bastante gente, entre algunos nobles (al parecer), los locos predicadores de las murallas, unos cuantos soldados de la milicia, de las tropas estacionarias, y los tres, cuatro contando a Eren, únicos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Todos se encontraban rodeando una gran explanada, una plaza o algo así, separada de la ciudad, al parecer era rodeada por una gran muralla (no tan alta como las tres más famosas) como sea Eren nunca había estado ahí.

El pecho le había estado doliendo desde que le ataron con las cadenas ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ese dolor, ese sentir, se hacía cada vez más profundo…

_-No hay tal cosa como un mundo donde no nos teman…_ -

Vaya! Eso sí que lo asusto, de donde vino? De su cabeza? No, no era momento para entrar en pánico.

_-Incluso si desaparezco por completo…-_

-¿Qué?- masculló Eren para sí, ahora si lo había escuchado claro. Empezó a ponerse más y más nervioso.

Levi estaba cerca puesto que era el responsable de aquel chico, lo sabía si se salía de control o algo pasaba el tendría que…

-Ja! Como si fuera posible- masculló para sí.

No, nada saldría mal e incluso aunque así fuera, no se atrevería en ponerle una mano encima a su pequeño niño.

Empezaba la prueba.

-Bien… nos encontramos esta tarde para juzgar la utilidad que puede llegar a proveer a la humanidad Eren Yeager, el hombre que puede transformarse en un titán-

Comenzaba a musitar un miembro del tribunal, al parecer eran tres hombres vestidos con túnicas de color rojo vino. El que habló se encontraba en medio, un hombre un poco mayor, al parecer unos 50 y tantos, lampiño y de facciones duras.

-si el aquí presente logra demostrarnos que ha podido controlar al titán que…- se vio interrumpido.

-Es un maldito monstruo! Decapítenlo ahora que pueden!- Gritaba un hombre predicador de las murallas

-maldita rata asquerosa- Rivaille puso sus ojos en aquel hombre, cosa que éste noto e hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Rivaille, está bien, no pasa nada- Eren hablo un poco alto para que su amante pudiera escucharlo.

-Señor Yeager absténgase de hablar- le decía aquel hombre de túnica roja, al parecer era el único de los tres que hablaba.

-Pero que demo…- se interrumpió y no terminó la frase. Levi estaba colérico.

El maldito aquel estaba llamándole monstruo! Y el juez había pedido que Eren se callara? Ni siquiera …. Maldita Sea..! Que acaso era idiota!?

Eren agacho la cabeza, estaba de pie y todo el mundo le miraba.

_-Te lo dije…-_

Un fuerte dolor sacudió a Eren haciendo que se doblara un poco, quería sobarse la cabeza pero las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda se lo impedían.

-Hey.! Eren, se acercó un poco más Rivaille para quedar a solo centímetros del muchacho.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

-si, perdón, fue… no fue nada- el chico que reincorporaba.

-Corporal Rivaille, haría el favor de retirarse del muchacho?, aún no empezamos y no se necesita que este tan cerca-

-Tzk..- masculló al tiempo en que regresaba a su lugar.

-Señor Yeager se encuentra usted bien? Sabe que si intenta hacer algo será inmediatamente detenido por la policía militar?-

-si señor, comprendo perfectamente mi situación y me disculpo, no fue nada- Decía Eren con aquel semblante lleno de determinación. Ya había llegado hasta ahí y no dejaría que un pequeño dolor de cabeza echara todo a perder.

-bien continuemos entonces… el aquí presente nos dará prueba de que, tanto en su forma humana, como en su forma titánica guarda fervor y devoción al Rey…-

Y así siguió la audiencia, llena de protocolo, especificando cosas como que si no lograba el cometido ya sabría su destino, y si lo hacía, bueno… eran menos las cosas que le habían prometido, pero si en ellas se incluía que dejarían de molestarlo y que respetarían su vida, Levi, estaba satisfecho.

Explicaron las cosas que tenía que hacer… quien lo vigilaría, donde se ubicarían los soldados si planeaba algo y blah blah… si de todos modos estaban alejados de la ciudad principal que más daba? A lo mucho habían 150 personas entre soldados, nobles, predicadores y colados chismosos. Todos cuchicheaban.

–Es un monstruo- -espero que falle, así no tendremos que soportar más miedo e incertidumbre-

-me da igual lo que le hagan pero espero que lo maten-

-maldita criatura horrorosa…-

y demás comentarios 100 veces más horribles llegaban a oídos de Rivaille.

–malditos idiotas, ellos deberían ser a los que deberían matar gente basura…-

-ya Levi, tranquilo, no hagas caso, es el turno de Eren de demostrarles a esos idiotas de lo que es capaz- Hanji intentaba calmar la Levi con aquellas palabras.

-y entonces sin más preámbulo demos inicio…- los tres jueces se pararon.

Dos soldados se acercaron al chico para quitarle las esposas.

-Capitán Rivaille, como antes hemos mencionado, usted será quien establezca la comunicación con el muchacho, ahora y durante la prueba-

_-incluso si desaparezco por completo…-_

Eren sintió un enorme dolor, provocando que ahora si llevara sus manos a la cabeza.

-Hey.! Amor, qué te pasa?- decía Levi al oído de Eren para que nadie más escuchara.

-Levi.. No lo sé… yo… mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas, creo que.. No podre hacerlo, esa voz…-

El chico sujetaba su cabeza.

-Eren! Sé que podrás lograrlo, hazlo , por favor, tu lo… tu lo lograras Eren, por ti! Por ambos!- repetía Rivaille sin hacer caso a las miradas que ya se posaban en ellos.

-tienes razón, lo siento yo… lo haré- Eren trastabillo un poco, pero por fin llegaron al área donde solo ellos dos estarían.

-Es peligroso, pero aun así el Tribunal acepto que la prueba se hiciera dentro de las murallas… después de todo si algo salía mal solo tendrían que matarlo, pero… ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Levi sería capaz?- Pensaba Erwin al tiempo en que veía a esos dos prepararse.

Y ahí estaba ya!

Eren estaba de pie en sus 15 metros de altura. Estruendo y humo se podían apreciar desde la distancia en que todos se encontraban, algunos estaban impactados y otros más cobardes muertos de miedo, nunca habían visto un titán tan de cerca.

Al parecer todo iba bien, Eren se mostraba dócil e incluso Rivaille subió a los hombros del joven titán, sorprendiéndose todos de que se atreviese a hacer tal cosa.

Otro estruendo más, al parecer era el aullido del titán.

-Oi Eren! Qué pasa?- Rivaille se percato de que algo no andaba bien, así que bajo del muchacho titán con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras pero no se alejo mucho.

El titán gruñía, algo malo pasaba, todos empezaron a asustarse, se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza.

_-Yo quería estar más cerca...-_

Al parecer esta vez Rivaille le escuchó. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Era la voz de Eren? O era el titán? Espera…. Que no eran uno mismo?

-Ereeeeeeeen!- la voz de Rivaille hizo eco en el interior del titán.

_- pero no podremos vernos de nuevo…-_

Fue lo último en bastante tiempo, que escucho del muchacho.

Masacre.

Todo estaba mal, mal ,mal.

Rivaille había impedido que varios soldados se acercasen a Eren, no porque este temiera que los aplástese, cosa que así había sido, varios intentaron anteriormente acercársele y perecieron, si no porque… bueno, tampoco necesitaba ayuda, pero prefería eso a dejarlo solo.

-Rivailleeee!, aléjate! Ahora!- Erwin se aproximaba.

Rivaille lo ignoró.

-ja! Intenten alejarme de él y verán lo que les pasara, intenten hacerle algo… y…-

Levi ya estaba peleando contra los soldados!?

Pero que… que había pasado? Hanji estaba atrapada entre la multitud, dado que el lugar estaba cercado no podían salir, esto para evitar que el titán saliera a la ciudad o por las aglomeraciones, que estúpido, pero bueno… así era.

Antes de que Levi pudiera darse cuenta los cañones disparaban contra Eren.

-No! deténganse! No!- gritaba desesperado, pues contra estos no podía pelear, a menos que…

Entonces se dirigió hacia los malditos que atentaban contra su amante.

Estaba a punto de llegar a uno y acertarle un golpe mortal con su cuchilla, sin embargo Erwin lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces!?- ¿estas demente!?- gritaba al azabache.

-¿Qué te importa, Erwin quítate!, lo mataré! Lo mataré y así no podrá hacerle daño a Eren!-

Erwin no podía creerlo, que demonios había pasado con aquellos dos? Y porque lo defendía tanto? Bien, de todos modos ya imaginaba la causa.

-sabes que es alta traición si lo haces, Eren perdió el control, ya sabemos cómo va a terminar, déjalo ya!- intentaba controlar al más bajo.

Éste sólo le dedicaba una terrible mirada llena de furia.

-Erwin yo se que tú intentas…- No termino la frase.

Eren se aproximo a donde estaban, detuvo los cañonazos con solo un manotazo e hizo que uno de los aparatos que hacían que estos salieran disparados volara por los aires aplastando al sargento.

-Era…- Zoe había llegado en un mal momento.

-Erwiiiiin!- gritaba.

La morena al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Erwin era el que yacía bajo los escombros aplastado.

-Levi! Haz algo, debemos detener a Eren.-

Levi solo miraba aquella escena. –Maldita sea Eren! – ahora gritaba, pero no se movía.

Por lo rápido que el chico se movió al tomar a su compañera y sin que pudiera hacer la gran cosa para impedirlo, vio como Hanji era levantada por el menor.

-haha,haha,- Reía Zoe con la mirada perdida. –Vaya, así que… el fin de mis tiempo…- no termino su monólogo para antes de morir, pues el joven le arranco de tajo la cabeza y tiró su cuerpo al suelo.

Gruñía cada vez más y más alto, más y más fuerte.

Que estaba pasando? Erwin… Hanji… no… no puede ser…

-Ereeeeen!-

El mayor corrió hacia donde se dirigía de nuevo el chico, pero antes de poder hacer algo, un cañonazo alcanzó a caer cerca de ahí dejándolo inconsciente por un momento.

Podía escuchar los gritos, como todos corrían por sobre él, las detonaciones de los cañones…

-Eren… no, por favor… Eren…- lo que nadie en la vida pudo creer que pasaría.

Lagrimas era lo que manaba de los ojos del capitán. Lagrimas de impotencia, de dolor por la pérdida de sus camaradas, dolor por … porque aquel ser amado estaba destrozando todo y a todos a su paso.

El titán siguió con la masacre.

Acabo con cada uno de los jueces que anteriormente intentaron juzgarlo, las personas… todos. No quedaba nadie. Al parecer ni tiempo había dado de pedir auxilio. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría a excepción de los que ahora fallecidos, se encontraban presentes. Todos excepto…

Al cabo de un momento por fin todo se volvió silencio.

Ah.! Ya se acordaba de aquel sueño. Que había tenido anteriormente….

_-No puedo borrar aquellas últimas lágrimas que me mostraste…-_

Aquel sonido, aquel apenas audible sonido hizo que Levi volviera en sí, ¿qué diablos paso?

-Ah.! Eren!- de pronto aquel escenario volvió a su cabeza.

Era ya de noche, no podía verse nada, excepto lo que la luna iluminaba, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba tendido el menor.

-Eren!- corrió hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba.

- Las palabras que dejaste crecen fuertemente en mi corazón, "qué es peor que la muerte? Perder a la persona amada…"- repetía Eren en voz baja, con el semblante perdido.

-Eren…- el mayor no lloraba pero se veían aquellos ojos cristalinos a punto de hacerlo.

Ya sujetaba con cuidado el cuerpo del menor, al parecer estaba en un charco de sangre, su propia sangre.

-Eren… no estas regenerándote, porque tu no… Eren porque atacaste a todos porque atacaste a ….-

- Quiero caer en un profundo sueño- Eren no hacia más que hablar al aire…

-Eren… de qué hablas!? Eren! Porque no te defendiste mejor? Acaso tu…-

Levi no podía mas, caería en la locura, que demonios!? Su pequeño… su pequeño estaba muriendo.

- Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca ahora, si mi deseo te alcanza…- empezaba a notarse el tono de una persona que está diciendo sus últimas palabras.

-Eren no! Escúchame! Eren! Por favor Eren mírame- poso su mano en la mejilla manchada de sangre del menor, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran…

-Levi…- los ojos del menor volvían en sí, gracioso, lo hacían solo para que en un momento se apagasen una vez más.

-Eren! Estúpido!, estúpido qué hiciste!? porque!?-

Eren dejaba ver una mirada triste, mas no arrepentida.

-Él… el me hizo ver las cosas, la realidad-

-de que hablas!?- Levi quería respuestas.

-sabes? Nunca lo note, pero, el titán que yacía dentro de mí y yo, no éramos del todo uno solo. Me hizo ver, que aunque me dejaran quedarme, no dejarían que viviera, entiendes? Mi vida… nunca me aceptarían…-

-y yo?- escurrían ya lagrimas por las mejillas del azabache.

-Eren y yo!? No pensaste en mi? No tendríamos una vida juntos? Pensé… pensé que me amabas Eren …-

-Te amo Levi, no podía dejar que vivieras con un monstruo como yo. Ahora eres libre, y yo también el titán dejo mi cuerpo y ahora solo soy yo-

Eren mostraba una sonrisa tan hermosa, era… frente a los ojos grisáceos de Rivaille, esa sonrisa con el reflejo de la luna sobre él era… Hermosa. No había otra palabra.

-No!- se notaba ahora a un Rivaille bastante enojado, frustrado, dolido. Eren no pensó en él en ningún momento en que tomo aquella decisión.

-sabia que terminarías odiándome… pero, por favor…- la voz de Eren era aun mas apagada.

- Incluso si repito este pecado imperdonable y caigo al infierno y mi cuerpo arde… está bien si tú me das una sonrisa por favor…-

Rivaille estaba destrozado, sabía que eran las palabras de despedida de Eren… ya no podía engañarse más, el menor moriría. Lo mejor que podía hacer era…

-Eren yo no te odio- le acaricio el cabello salpicado de sangre –eres mi pequeño mocoso sabes?, nunca lo olvides Eren, te amo. Y le dedico la más preciosa y sincera sonrisa que jamás a nadie le había concedido. Beso sus labios. Fríos ya.

-Si renazco como una flor cercana a ti…- las últimas palabras de Eren.

Al parecer se veía en paz, libre de toda maldición. Rivaille se quedo un largo rato aferrado al cuerpo del menor. Llorando en silencio.

- Incluso si solo espero …si estarás ahí, estará bien, esta soledad, estará bien. Espérame Eren…-

Después de esa noche nunca nada más se supo del Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, el gran Capitán Levi Rivaille. Nunca se supo con exactitud las razones de aquella masacre, ni encontraron el cuerpo del que presumían fue el culpable…

La humanidad había perdido no solo la esperanza…

Y Levi Rivaille….

- En las noches finjo despertar, y estoy solo, ven a verme otra vez …las crueles estaciones continúan cambiando incluso si me aferro a mis recuerdos, no podemos volver.-

-Eren… la tierra seguirá por siempre, todo es hermoso, cerraste los ojos y las estaciones pasan. Mi tristeza no desaparecerá, incluso ahora, el mundo que anhelábamos ya no está. Si renazco, estaré a tu lado, tú eres la flor, tú eres mi hermosa flor irremplazable.-

* * *

**Si alguien lo noto... Sí, puse algunas partes de la canción de "Flower" de Gackt XD**  
**amo esa canción y venía perfecta para el fic. **  
**No me maten..! juro que al final, cuando releí el fic me dije... "Maldita sea! porque lo mate!"**  
**U_U pero asi es esto. XD siempre quise hacer algo asi xD aunque suene muy feo U.u**  
**espero que sigan mi otro fic. estoy dando lo mejor! aunque no creo actualizar, la inspiración para ese no llega, en serio que no. **  
**n.n si les gustó o no la historia Háganmelo saber con un Review.**

Muchísimas gracias a l s que los han dejado, me hacen saber que no lo escribí nada mas porque sí. XD  


**:) GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
